My Dream Man is a Vampire?
by jadefox1313
Summary: When dreams come true.


"Day dreaming about you're fantasy lover again, I see."

The fragile voice of a young and familiar voice snapped Jade out of her thought's. It was amazing just how well her best friend, Charity, actually knew her. That or she really was that easy to read.

For a couple of weeks now, Jade Fox had dreamt of a very mysterious man she never recalled meeting, but he was unable to stay out of her head. Asleep or even awake.

Where she was known by, besides her family's name, her bright green eye's snapped alive and so did her cheeks that turned a bright scarlet to match the button downed shirt she was wearing.

"I need to stop telling you everything. But that damn puppy-dog face you make, can get you away with everything and get you anything."

"Which is why I'm married and you're not." Charity struck back playfully.

"Oh gee, thanks a lot."

"Anytime."

Jade rolled her eyes. "So you're coming with me, right? I don't want to go to this family gathering alone. You know how my family get's since I'm still single and not giving them any grand-children."

"And miss out on all the hot guys there? Hell yeah, I'll be there." Charity said with a wicked grin.

"Charity!" Jade gaped. "You're married! How could you say that so calmly?"

"Relax Jay, it was a joke. I wont do anything, but harmless checking out."

"You're unbelievable." she mumbled with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways."

"Sadly."

It was only seven in the morning and already Jade was exhausted. Since the Blue and White Ball was that night, she got forced to help with the arraignments and decorations. Why make her work on it when they could have just made the maids and butlers do it instead? Sometimes, her own parents confuse the hell out of her.

Though, she had no room to talk since she _was _the one who yelled at them and complained all the time about making the servants do the work and none for themselves. But come on. Seven o'clock in the morning? Who's even awake at this time?

Jade finished with the project she got forced to do, which was putting the huge banner up that said, Fox's Annual Blue and White Ball, in the entry way. She refused to ever do anything like that again, specially after coming close to plummeting to her death a few times. Why did the entry way have to be over twenty-five feet tall? Who needs a entry way that big anyways?

Jumping off the second to the last step on the metal latter, she caught her balance before taking a few large steps back to look at her work. "Oh no, it's crooked." Letting out a long sigh, she climbed her way back up the metal death trap to try and fix the banner again for the thousandth time.

"It's still crooked." the same familiar voice yelled from across the room.

"Thank you for your brilliant deduction, Eienstein. Why do you think I'm risking my bad-luck butt, by climbing up here? Not because my parents are too busy yapping in the other room while sipping PG Tips. Oh, no, no, no. Not at all." she shot back sarcastically.

Though she denied it, she knew that was exactly what they were doing. Drinking and talking away, while everyone else around worked their butts off. By God, even their own daughter was put to work for something she didn't even want any part of.

Yes, the Fox family was very, _very _wealthy, by blood. Nope, they didn't earn it, could you tell? They sat on their butt and took the money that was just handed to them, but that's not how Jade was. Oh, no. She actually worked for her money unlike her sniveling parents. She had her own house, a normal two story, four bedroom, three bathroom house. Nothing fancy.

She was quite the opposite of her parents, actually. While they preferred tea bags that contained 280 diamonds in _each _bag, she'd rather stick with the nice green tea packets straight from the box. Jade thought the, so called yummy PG Tips, were rather disgusting. Who would want to drink tea that tasted like rocks anyways?

"You know Charity, other than just standing there, you could be helping me." Jade said a bit irritated, but not because of Charity. But because of her parents. How she wish she could slap some sense into those two.

"And get nasty and sweaty? I think I'll pass." Crossing her slender arms over her chest, Charity grinned widely as she watched Jade struggle to get the banner straight and perfect.

"I wonder sometimes if we're living the wrong lives. You seemed to be perfect here, instead of me. I can defiantly see you drinking diamond filled tea bags."

Charity shrugged her shoulders. "Been there, done that. Wont live it again."

Charity too came from a wealthy family and chose to not live the same way as her parents. Maybe that was why they got along so well. That and they both annoyed the hell out of each other, all the time. Charity lived only a few blocks down from Jade's own home, but hers was rather smaller, only a two bedroom house. She said she didn't need anything bigger. If she did, it would just remind her of the horrible life she once lived.

And something else that Charity had that Jade didn't in her house, was a husband.

While she was married, Jade was not. Not even a boyfriend. She figured out from experience that, thanks once again to her parents, they were only with her for the money. She wasn't about to let that happen, no matter how desperate she may seem, she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Okay, okay. Jay, it's finished."

Letting out a long, heavy breath, Jade made her way down carefully. Once she had her feet safely on the ground, she walked over to Charity's side to look at the banner that was finally straight. "Oh thank god." she mumbled happily, but stretched. "I'll get someone to get the latter. My luck, I'll smack it into something."

"True."

"Oh, shut up." Jade growled, but pulled the pony tail out of her hair that was holding it up in a messy bun while she worked to keep her somewhat cool. Her long black hair flowed down passed her shoulders, and just passed her shoulder blades. Letting it leaf over her shoulders, she looked up at Charity when she cleared her throat.

"What?"

"The party starts in an hour. Are you really planning to go in what you're wearing now?"

"Oh, crap! I forgot."

"Good going skippy. Come on, your mom said something about a dress in your room. She bought it herself apparently." Charity got the whole story, every detail from Mrs. Fox about how she got the dress for Jade and how much it cost and even explained every stitch in the dress. "Your mom can get rather annoying."

"You think? Guessing you got a background on the dress? Did she tell you the background of the person who made it too?" Jade asked as they made their way up the main stairway, then took a left down a large hallway decorated with items that were passed down through the years of the Fox family.

"No. She said she'd get back to me with that story."

Jade laughed softly, but opened the door at the far end and entered. As expected, there was the gorgeous dress that her mother had picked out laying on her old beds.

"Wow, are you going to a ball or your own wedding? It looks more like a wedding dress than anything. Are you really going to wear this?" Charity as asked she walked over to the bed. "It's so... so.."

"So not me."

"Exactly. Please tell me you're really not planning on wearing this. I wont even allow you to wear this... thing."

"Don't you know me by now?" Pulling out another white dress from the walk-in closet on the other side of the room, Jade grinned as she strolled over with it and showed it off. "I bought this with my last pay-check, knowing mom was going to end up buying something to make me look like a baby doll."

"It's beautiful."

The dressed was pure white. Though it was strapless, the back looked more like a corset top to keep it up and on, rather than falling down. On the front, the chest area was laced in a flowery design, going down into a silk material till it fluffed out at the bottom.

When she put it on, it fit perfectly. It was tight enough to show off every curve of her body, but not to the point where if she bent over, it'd rip. Ending just past her knees, it was something her parents would never allow her to wear. It showed off, 'to much skin' for their liking. That was rich people for you. They never liked to show off their skin, just how much money they had.

"Thanks. The person who made it for me, said it was perfect for me." she explained, but smiled happily. "I think she was right."

"Defiantly. Fits your personality. You'll be the life of the party."

"Oh great, that's not what I want."

"Well either dress, you will be."

Jade let out a groan in frustration, but allowed Charity to wait out in the hallway while she changed. Standing in front of her full-body mirror, her cheeks glowed ever so slightly as she stared at herself. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she actually thought of herself as beautiful for once.

Looking over at her door when she heard a small knock, she smiled at Charity as she poked her head in to get a look. "Wow, Jay. Would you look at yourself. Now this fits your attitude perfectly. Spunky."

Jade laughed softly, but fixed her hair slightly so it flowed over her shoulders and her bangs curtained her face.

"Alright, you look gorgeous, now let's go. The party has already started and their introducing your parents now. I heard them from here, you'll be next. Let's go."

Allowing herself to be pulled from her child-hood bedroom, Jade quickly followed after her persistent friend.

After being pulled through the whole house, they finally got to the biggest room of the whole mansion. It was specially made, when the mansion was built thousands of years ago. It was actually made for balls such as this one, so it was a huge room with a glass chandelier that was bigger than her own room back in her two story house.

"Now, for the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Fox, Jade Fox."

Hearing her name being called, Jade took a deep breath before opening the two large wooden doors that led into the room. Her eyes widened. There was so many people. She didn't realize there was going to be this many. Shaking a bit in nervousness, she never did well in front of crowds, she made her way down the curved stair case with a red carpet down the middle; gripping the railing to make sure she didn't fall down and make a complete fool of herself.

Taking her fathers out stretched hand with her own, she grinned up at her mothers scowling face; knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Mom, this is a ball, not a wedding." She said, repeating Charity's exact words.

Watching as her mom turned her head away in a pout, she rolled her eyes and looked up at her father when he spoke. "Alright, who shall be the first to dance with my gorgeous daughter?"

Jade blushed. Gorgeous? Not quite. Yes, she said beautiful back in her room to herself, but not gorgeous. That was just taking it over board there.

Looking up, a man in a dark blue tux with wavy blonde hair and a sparkling dark blue mask to match his tux and hide half his face, walked up first. Jade blinked at the charming smile he was trying to pull off. Grumbling under her breath at her father as he passed her along, she followed the man into the middle of the room; right bellow the large chandelier.

Letting out a long sigh, she wrapped her left arm around his shoulders as her right was held firmly in his own hand. She could tell by the way he moved that he was extremely nervous. Catching a few glances up at his face, she grinned to herself when she could see by his expression, that he was actually counting his steps.

_"Lame." _she thought to herself._ "Oh come on, someone please cut in and save me from this lousing dancing. If I'm gonna have to spend my night dancing, at least give me someone who can dance without, ouch! He stepped on my foot!"_ she whined in her head as she closed her eyes in pain, but shook her head when he apologized. "It's fine, it didn't hurt at all, really. Feet of steel." she lied_._


End file.
